THE SEVENTH PRODIGY OF YOSHI
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Seven random items...the luckiest day of the year 2007...and a whole lot of other surprises! What kind of insane, comedy filled action will Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi go through in order to have a moment's peace? Find out, in my most insane fanfic yet!


**THE SEVENTH PRODIGY OF YOSHI**

Yoshizilla: Oh my goodness...oh,my, GOODNESS. Today's the day, the seventh day of the seventh month of the year 2007...7/7/07. REALLY strange, don't y'all think? I'd never thought that we actually reach this date, but we did, and there's no turning back now. I enjoyed all of the days and agonizing months it took leading to this, but obviously, there was but one simple task that I'd do this day - at least do a one-shot over 10,000 words, with my most recognizable characters Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Dr. Harryhausen Hoshi in it. And by golly, this is the story to do it! So everyone, sit back, relax, get some cereal or popcorn or whatever and enjoy...THE SEVENTH PRODIGY OF YOSHI!!

Disclaimer: All Nintendo related characters, items, stages, and Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. And plus, a few characters who get cameos in this belong to their respective owners (well, actually ONE owner owns the cameo-appearing characters, but meh). There, no other stupid characters from different companies are in this, because this fanfic is meant to be based on Super Smash Brothers Melee. Melee, not that stupid Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the Nintendo Wii, Melee on the good ol' Gamecube.

Yoshizilla: Thank you, Disclaimer. Also, about the Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus bit, that's to make it easier to stand me out from some of the other Yoshizillas I have found on Google (because as you can all probably see, Rhedosaurus is my YouTube account). So now that we have that all covered, ummm...it's time for the fic itself! YAY!!!

* * *

**THE SEVENTH PRODIGY OF YOSHI**

**(Search for the Seven Pointless Random Items)**

One peaceful, beautiful day in Nintendo City, with all the sky-rising buildings shining brightly in the vibrant Sun, there sits in the middle of the gigantic metropolis a reserved park, Oval Greens, and in the middle of it is a mansion. But not just any regular mansion, oh my no...the famed Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Yes, twenty eight of Nintendo's most world-renowned characters - or should I actually say, Smashers - live here, and it would be a pain to say who, but I'm willing to, anyway: Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Princess Peach Toadstool, King Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Doctor Mario, Yoshi the First, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Hoshi, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Pichu, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Ness, Popo, Nana, Young Link, Link, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Ganondorf Dragmire, and Mr. Game-and-Watch. Yes, all of the mentioned characters live under the freedom and rules of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, as well as Giga Bowser (who actually doesn't appear around the mansion as much). Yes, with all these characters and regulations, it seemed to be an ordinary day...

...And that's where the similarities stop, because today wasn't ordinary...in fact, it wasn't ordinary. At all.

"GIMME BACK MY CEREAL!!!" Kirby shouted, chasing Pichu down the hallway (who was holding the bowl of Kirby's cereal on his hands), causing some of the Smashers to open their doors and shout crankily, "What is wrong with you? DO you know what time it is? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep! WILL YA MORONS SHUT UP!?"

Dr. Hoshi moaned, waking up and getting on his two feet. "My, oh my..." He said with a yawn, putting his white lab coat on and getting into a pair of purple bunny slippers. He opened a black case and popped out his light-blue glasses, putting them on his face. He then opened the door, just in time to be pushed aside by Kirby. "AHHH!!!" The purple Yoshisaurus fell backwards.

Kirby had finally caught up to Pichu, and he started slapping him furiously, taking the cereal and humming merrily while Pichu cried in pain.

"I just...sniffle...I just wanted to HAVE FUN!" Pichu cried as he sobbed back to his room.

As Kirby approached the stairwar, he noticed an angry Dr. Hoshi, folding his arms and tapping his left foot. Kirby smiled weakly. "Ehehehe...hey, Harryhausen..." He gulped, "Erm, sorry about earlier?"

Dr. Hoshi narrowed his eyes. "Sorry doesn't cut it," He growled, snatching Kirby's cereal and kicking Kirby down the stairway, watching the pink puffball go unconcious after bumping on the bottom. Dr. Hoshi then threw doen the cereal, which ironically landed into Kirby's open mouth, and Kirby automatically ate it, getting back up.

Kirby smiled and waved at Dr. Hoshi. "Thanks, Harryhausen!" He shouted, as he then started walking off, humming merrily.

Dr. Hoshi just sighed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "I swear, the younger someone is, the more crazy they become..."

"What do you mean, doc?" Peppy asked, hanging from the top-bunk of the bed in their room.

Dr. Hoshi turned around. "See? This is what I'm talking about," He said, pointing at Peppy. "You young Smashers seem to be wanting this and that, acting all crazy and what-not. But when you get older, it'll be a different story..." He headed downstairs.

Peppy rolled his eyes, smiling. "Suuure, doc, suuure," He sarcastically said, laughing until he fell off the top-bunk and landed on the floor on his head. "Ouch."

Yoshi was playing "Yoshi's Island: Super Mario World 2" on the SNES in the living room. He turned around to see Dr. Hoshi. "Hey, doc! What's shakin'?"

"Please," Dr. Hoshi placed out his right hand in front of Yoshi, "I just came down here to get a cup of coffee. That's it." He headed into the living room.

Yoshi stared blankly as he watched Dr. Hoshi head into the kitchen for a few seconds, and he then shrugged. "Oh well!" He turned to the TV to continue his game. "I don't know what's up with him, but..."

The TV then suddenly went blank, and the power on the SNES turned off.

Yoshi blinked. "Huh? What the..." He dropped the controller and got off the couch, going up to the TV and pressing the power button several times. "What's with the TV..."

The TV then made an eerie blue screen pop up. "Yoshi..." It moaned, pulling its power cord out of the outlet.

Yoshi screamed, and he hid behind the couch. "AHHHHH!!!! THE TV IS HAUNTED!!!!" He screamed loudly, cowering in fear.

Dr. Hoshi came back running in, a cup of coffee in his left hand. "What in the name of Calamity is going on-" He noticed the TV moving, its power cord sticking out. Dr. Hoshi gasped, dropping his cup of coffee. "GREAT SCOTT!!!! A WALKING TV!!!!"

Peppy bursted his head from the ceiling, still upstairs in his room. "A walking TV!? WHERE!?" He exclaimed happily, looking frantically to the east and west.

The "haunted" TV approached Yoshi from behind the couch. "Yoshi...you will go and collect seven items..."

Yoshi continued cowering, until he heard the TV's demand. 'What? Seven items?" He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "What for!?" He protested.

Dr. Hoshi nodded, and he appeared next to Yoshi. "Yes. I would like to know that, too."

"Seven items..." The "haunted" television set started to explain, "It is said that one dinosaur will get seven items on the seventh day of the seventh month of the year 2007...and you happen to be that dinosaur, greeny..." It pointed its power cord at Yoshi.

Yoshi gulped, pointing at himself. "I...I find that hard to believe," He said in shock, scratching his head, "What do I have to do?"

The "haunted" TV simply laughed. "Oh, that's simple. Just get the seven items, and bring them to me."

"Why?" Dr. Hoshi asked curiously, eying the "haunted" TV suspisioucly. "What do you want with seven items?"

"Yeah, and besides," Peppy added appearing next to Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, standing on his four legs, "What do YOU want with these certain seven items, anyway?"

The "haunted" TV set sighed. "What do I look like, a fortune teller?" It barked, making the three dinosaurs startled a bit, 'Just get me the stupid seven items and bring them back! Understand?"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all looked at each other, and they turned to the "haunted" TV set, nodding. "We got it loud and clear," They said in unison, walking out of the mansion and down the main pathway to Nintendo City.

The "haunted" TV set started to laugh evilly, until Zelda came down, from which it stood absolutely still.

Zelda blinked. "Hey, what's the TV doing here, anyway?" She asked herself, putting the TV back in its previous position and sticking its power cord to the outlet, and she also noticed the spilled coffee and broken cup. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I am NOT cleaning this mess!" She retorted, stomping back upstairs to her room.

* * *

Now, our three dinosaur heroes walk to Nintendo City, to begin their quest on finding the "epic" seven items...but just what are these seven items?

"That's what I'd like to know," Dr. Hoshi asked himself as he folded his arms, "I don't think we should trust the haunted TV after all."

"What do you mean?" Peppy laughed, nudging Dr. Hoshi with his arm, "Trusting something we shouldn't trust is the most awesome thing ever!"

"O RLY?" Yoshi asked noobishly, as he and Peppy both started to laugh.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and sighed. "Guys, please stop acting so stupid." He placed his right hand on his forehead, "I mean, I understand how two you random can be, but-" He then noticed that Yoshi and Peppy weren't aside him anymore. "Heeey..."

"LET'S GO TO THE FAIR!!" Yoshi squealed.

"LET'S GO SEE SOME MOVIE!!" Peppy laughed.

"LET'S GO DANCE AROUND WITH UNDERWEAR ON OUR HEAD!!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"LET'S GO GET SOME GLUE AND EAT IT ALL UP!!" Peppy insisted.

The two dinosaurs continued to babble and laugh to each other as Dr. Hoshi appeared in front of them.

"There you two morons are," Dr. Hoshi said, sighing and shaking his head. "What are you doing now?"

Yoshi turned around, his hands behind his back. "Oh, nothing, Harryhausen. We're just...um..."

"...FITTING!!!" Peppy randomly shouted, getting smashed in the back by a random pie, which also somehow got onto his face. Licking it, he smiled. "Mmmm...cherry cream..."

Dr. Hoshi groaned. "Look! Can we find the stupid seven items?" He looked at a watch on his left arm, "We're wasting time just standing here."

"Standing...what?" Yoshi said as he held Peppy on top of his head.

"Looks at me! I'm Sunny D!" Peppy randomly shouted, falling off of Yoshi's head and damaging his body after being blinded by the sun. "I'm blind! I'm bli-oh..." He placed on a pair os sunglasses, and sighed with relief. "Ahhhh...much betta."

"...Yeesh, let's just find the stupid items and get this over with," Dr. Hoshi said as he grabbed Yoshi and Peppy and dragged the two dinosaurs into the adjacent building, which happened to be a...bar.

"Arrrr, welcome, me hearties," Said the bartender, pointing at a broken table, "Take yer seats over d'are."

Dr. Hoshi released Yoshi and Peppy, and he looked at the broken table, sweatdropping. "Uhhh...isn't there somewhere else we can sit that is NOT broken?" He asked the bartender.

The bartender folded his arms. "No. Now sit down or else I'll slit yer throats, you filthy bilge rats!"

Dr. Hoshi just sighed and took a seat on the only-non broken chair. The two other chairs were so badly broken, Yoshi and Peppy stood up.

"Gee, this is quite the place, huh?" Yoshi said, smiling as he looked around the bar, which was pirate-themed.

Peppy nodded, also smiling. "Yeah. Hey, maybe we can have our weddings here!" He suggested, snapping his fingers.

Dr. Hoshi was about to retort, but he decided not to. "Why do I even bother..." He asked himself as he looked at the watch on his left arm again.

The bartender approached the three dinosaurs. "So, what can I do for yer?"

"First, you can tell us where to find one of these seven items," Dr. Hoshi asked, adjusting his glasses. "We just started, and already we're looking for them."

The bartender chuckled. "Oh ho, you want one of the items? Go ahead, come and strip it off me!' He broke the table and ran to the back of the bar, cackling maniacally.

Dr. Hoshi just stared blankily at the table. "Did he even tried to-"

"AFTER HIM!!!" Yoshi and peppy shouted, both of them rushing after the bartender.

Dr. Hoshi simply shook his head and followed Yoshi and Peppy to the back of the bar.

(Insert the annoying theme song of Benny Hill here)

Yoshi went upstairs. Peppy went downstairs. Dr. Hoshi sat in the chair between the staircases. The bartender came running down, being thrown Yoshi Eggs at from Yoshi. He came running back from the other direction, being electricuted by Peppy. Yoshi and Peppy then started to chase the bartender together, pelting him with their attacks. Yoshi and Peppy were then chased by the bartender, holding a flamethrower. The bartender then came runni9ng back, on fire. Yoshi and Peppy started tossing darts at the bartender. Dr. Hoshi took out a magazine and started reading it while the three other characters chased each other. Yoshi, Peppy, and the bartender when then chased by a loose Chain Chomp. Yoshi, Peppy, and the bartender then started to chase the loose Chain Chomp, but were then chased by a PACK of loose Chain Chomps. The Chain Chomps then ran in the other direction yellping as Yoshi, Peppy, and the bartender started chasing them with axes and spiky balls. Yoshi, Peppy, and the bartender then chased the loose pack of Chain Chomps through the door, going out the door that lead to the front. They ran upstairs, and came back from the other direction from downstairs. The loose Chain Chomps then started to chase Yoshi, Peppy, and the bartender, with the help of a pack of Poochyenas. The pack of loose Chain Chomps and Poochyenas were then chased once again by Yoshi, Peppy, and the bartender, when both of the two dinosaurs jumped onto the bartender and started beating him up. Dr. Hoshi sighed, rolling his eyes and turning off the record player playing the Benny Hill theme.

Yoshi then grabbed the head of the bartender. "All right! Let's see who this bartender REALLY IS!!" He pulled of the mask, and the bartender was...to everyone's surprise..."GANONDORF!?!?"

Ganondorf frowned. "So I like pirates a bit. I'LL GET A NEW HOBBY!!" He got Yoshi and Peppy off him, and he busted through the wall, crying as he ran back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, leaving behind a pink-and-green pizza.

Peppy licked his lips. "Mmmm...this pizza looks good..." He grabbed it and attemtped to eat it, when Yoshi smacked Peppy in the face with his tail.

"NO!!" Yoshi exclaimed, grabbing the pink-and-green pizza, holding it away from Peppy, "This pizza is one of the seven items the haunted television set requested!"

Dr. Hoshi raised one of his eyebrows. "How do you know this is one of the seven requested items?" He asked, not too sure to believe this.

Yoshi looked at Dr. Hoshi and nodded. "I have a funny feeling about this item. Thus, I can believe that this is a special item. A special item indeed."

Peppy shrugged. "Oh well. Guess you're right." He then turned around and gulped, pointing at the pack of loose (and now very angry) Chain Chomps and Poochyenas. "BUt I think we'd better run for our lives."

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi noticed the angry pack of Chain Chomps and Poochyenas, and they both gulped. They nodded, and then screamed as they started to run out of the bar through the hole-in-the-wall, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all ran as fast as they could, screaming in horror and pusing aside pedestrains on the sidewalks and narrowly escaping from being run over by the many cars, buses, and trucks on the streets as the loose angry pack of Chain Chomps and Poochyenas started chasing them through the city.

* * *

Approximately two hours later, our exhausted dinosaur trio, badly wounded after being attacked by the angry loose pack of Chain Chomps and Poochyenas from earlier, are all resting on the footsteps of the Nintendo City 57th National Bank. A rich Goomba passes by them, shaking his head, and walking off.

Yoshi woke up, moaning in pain as he rubbed his forehead. "Urgh...what just happened?" He asked, getting up, but moving a bit wobbly.

Peppy moaned, trying to stand up on four of his legs, but having no luck, falling back down. "Urgh...I think we all did too much running and less eating..." He muttered in pain, struggling on the ground.

"...I don't think we should all be concerned by foods, boys," Dr. Hoshi exclaimed, dusting himself off and adjusting his glasses. "After all, we managed to get just one of the seven items, we gotta get the rest of the remaining six."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, and the purprose of this stupid fanfic is to be lucky and doomsday-esk because it's the seventh day of the seventh month of the year 2007-"

"DON'T. BREAK. THE. STUPID. FOURTH. WALL." Dr. Hoshi angrily growled, gritting his teeth as he dragged Yoshi and Peppy into the bank, "Geeze, it's like I have to babysit you two..."

"Babysit?' Peppy said, getting up immediately on his two hind legs, putting his hands on his hips. "Who says we have to be babysit?" He then slapped Dr. Hoshi in the face.

Dr. Hoshi growled, rubbing his sore cheek with his right hand. "Oww...you stupid yellow Ankylosaurus!" He kicked Peppy in the knee, causing him to kneel down in pain.

"That's not fair!" Peppy yelled angrily as he tried to get back up, but kneeled down again as the pain started to take in. "Oh well...take this!" He started charging up electricity, and he unleashed is Ankylosaurus Jolt on Dr. Hoshi, electrocuting the purple Yoshisaurus.

Dr. Hoshi stood there, his skin scarred from the electricity. "Oh that's it...I OUGHTA-" He was then stopped by Yoshi, who simply shook his head. "Yoshi? Wha?"

"No, Harryhausen," Yoshi pointed out, pointing at the clock on the counter at the bank receptionist, "We need to get the second item, no more, no less."

Dr. Hoshi then remembered the point of the quest, and he nodded. "Right." He grabbed Peppy and pulled him up. "All right, boys, let's go get that second item and get on with this stupid quest already." He, Yoshi, and Peppy walked up to the bank receptionist, which was a Re-Dead.

"Hiya, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked, pressing the red button under her desk, while smiling to try and convince the three dinosaurs.

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes and took out his purple lightsaber, slashing the receptionist table in two, and thus, slicing the button in half. "Nice try, lady, but we're not here for a count check on our bank accounts, nor are we here to rob."

"We want the second item," Peppy said, grabbing the receptionist by her collar, "And we want it NOW."

Yoshi whacked Peppy in the head with a baseball bat, knocking the yellow Ankylosaurus unconcious. "Peppy, we're not suppose to do it like that!"

The bank receptionist gasped. "Oh...no, not you...you can't be!" She gasped, and she started to scream. "GUARDS!! GUARDS!! THERE ARE THE DINOSAURS IN HERE!! I REPEATE, THE DINOSAURS ARE IN HERE!!"

Suddenly, right at that moment, Goron guards grabbed Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy, and they roguhed up the dinosaurs a bit before throwing them out, as well as Dr. Hoshi's purple lightsaber.

Yoshi got up, growling angrily as he saw the bank doors close and were locked from the inside. "No one kicks me out and gets away with it without giving us the requested thing we can for!" He rushed to the door, and he started to use his flutter kicks on it, managing to make several creaks in the door appear.

The Goron guards, however, took notice of this and all ran up to the door, pushing it back to prevent Yoshi from breaking in.

Peppy got up, moaning as he held his head, but he noticed what Yoshi was doing, and he joined in by pummeling the door multiple times using his hard-as-rock tail club.

Several more and more Goron hugs all came to push back the force from Yoshi and Peppy's attacks, as the foundation between the door started to shake and crumble.

Dr. Hoshi notice this, and he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "We might not be able to break through the door with those guards around, but by having a bomb blast through the side walls..." He ran to a nearby pawn shop, seeing Kirby there. "Kirby!?"

"That's me!" Kirby said, smiling as he held up a bomb, "How can I help you, Harryhausen?"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "No time for introduction and all that nonsense, Kirby!" He pointed at the cases, which had many different variations of bombs on top of them. "Give me your best bombs, and fast!"

Kirby nodded. "Right!' He got out of his seet, and ran into the back, coming out a few seconds later (boy, that was quick) with a few red, flashing Bo-Bombs. "They're just about ready to explode, so use them quick!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, holding all of the bombs. "Right!" He rushed out of the pawn shop, and returned to the bank, throwing all of the bombs at the left side of the bank, exploding it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Hoshi grabbed Yoshi and Peppy, and the purple Yoshisaurus jumped through the wall, and released his two dinosaur partners. "All right, Yoshi and Peppy, you handle the guards." He growled and used the force to grab his purple lightsaber from outside. "I'll handle the bank.

The bank receptionists and the people all screamed in horror as they ran out of the bank through the exploded hole-in-the-wall, while Yoshi and Peppy went up against the HUNDREDS of Goron guards.

Dr. Hoshi spotted the Re-Dead bank receptionists from earlier, and he used the forced to stop her from moving. Running up to her, Dr. Hoshi released his force grip on the bank receptionist and pickedher up, pointing his purple lightsaber at her. "All right, it's time you talked. You must obviously know what we came for."

The bank receptionist nodded, whimpering. "Yes...yes...it's in one of the bank vaults!" She started to sob, tears coming down swiftly from her eyes. "Just let me live!"

Dr. Hoshi showed no sighs of mercy, and he let go of the bank receptionist, running to the first bank vault. Slashing it open with his purple lightsaber, he found nothing inside.

"Huh?" He said in disbelief, being struck in the back with a whip, which was held by the Re-Dead bank receptionist.

"Thought you could get your previous 'item' that easily, huh?" She cackled, holding her sharp whip with a tight grip, "I'll show you!" She started whipping Dr. Hoshi multiple times.

Dr. Hoshi moaned in pain, but he then used his long tongue to grab the whip and swallow it. He got up, and ignited his purple lightsaber even more.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that," He said, his voice muffled with the whip inside his mouth, as he kicked the bank receptionist in the stomach, sending her back on the ground. Dr. Hoshi then aimed at the eastern sky and spat out the whip, seeing it disappear in the horizon. Dr. Hoshi was then grabbed by the legs, and fell on his face, the bank receptionist cackling like mad.

"You'll be dealing with a lot more than that!" SHe said evilly, smacking Dr. Hoshi at the second bank vault.

Yoshi continued using his flutter kicks on most of the goron guards, which proved to be successful. That is until he was struck by an aerial punch from a random goron hug, pinning him to the ground. The goron guards then started dogpilling on top of him. Peppy was electricuting a well share of the goron guards, but was grabbed by the tail of four goron hugs, who swiftly whirled him around and threw the yellow Ankylosaurus at the door, sending him pummeling down the stairs. The goron hugs then all ran after Peppy and started to stomp on him. Peppy moaned weakly, but he then started spinning around, whacking away the goron guards. Being chased the the injured guards, Peppy collided onto the dogpilling guards, sending them all crashing down. Yoshi got back up, and he started to toss Yoshi Eggs at the incoming goron guards. As a few other attempted to ambush Yoshi, Peppy used his electrical Ankylosaurus Shockwave to shock the gaurds down, and Peppy then came behind Peppy. Yoshi hid into his egg as the guards started throwing minature hammers at him, while Peppy took the damage and continued to electricute the guards approaching him. Yoshi then started to swallow the thrown hammers and spit them back out at the guards, pinning them down. Both Yoshi and Peppy were able to take down as many guards within several seconds, but both of the dinosaurs were knocked unconcious as they got run over by one of the goron guards' rolling boulders, who the remaining gorn guards started to do as well, squshing Yoshi and Peppy.

The Re-Dead bank receptionist bit into Dr. Hoshi's stomach, with Dr. Hoshi screaming in pain. He thenused his tail to whack the receptionist off him, and Dr. Hoshi took his purple lightsaber, stabbing through the head of the Re-Dead bankreceptionist, killing her. Dr. Hoshi sighed of relief, but when he noticed a multitude of goron guards coming towards him, he jumped anf flutted in the air, watching and smirking the guards crash into each other. Dr. Hoshi landed on top of one of the attacking goron guards, and stabbed his lightsaber through the guard's head, pinning it down. Dr. Hoshi then used the force push to push away the incoming guards, as well as the rock-pushing guards squashing Yoshi and Peppymore. Rushing to the two unconcious dinosaurs, the purple Yoshisaurus got out two revivers and placed them on yoshi and Peppy's bodies, reviving the two dinosaurs back to normal.

"Thanks, doc," Yoshi said with relief, smiling as he threw a Yoshi Egg at a crawling gorn guard.

Peppy nodded, giving Dr. Hoshi a thumbs up sign. "You sure saved our bacon. Who knows what could of happen."

Dr. Hoshi managed to grin, but alas, it disappeared into a frown. "That's nice, but let's just get the second treasure and get out of here," He suggested, using the force push to open all of the bank vaults. He, Yoshi, and Peppy all looked through them, until they spotted the second and third items - a yellow toilet and an orange comb.

"I'm getting that strange tingling sensation all over again..." Yoshi says as he grabs the orange comb.

Peppy picks up the yellow toilet, moaning as he feels the weight of it. "Yeesh, I can understand an orange comb and a pink-and-green pizza, but of all the seven items, did it HAVE to be a toilet, especially if it's YELLOW!?" He moaned, feeling a bit insulted.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, putting away his purple lightsaber. "Hey, it suites you. After all, you ARE yellow," He joked, chuckling some more.

Peppy muttered to himself, and the three dinosaurs all walked back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, where they came face-to-face with the "haunted" television set, who's power cord was once again pulled from the outlet.

"Good, good," It said in impressment as it watched the pink-and-green pizza, yellow toilet, and orange comb placed carefully around him, "That makes three items, and only four more to get. You'll easily guess where they are."

"Really?" Yoshi asked curiously, looking at Peppy and Dr. Hoshi, who both shrugged and shook their heads in innocence, and turning back to the "haunted" TV.

"Yes, really." The "haunted" TV sighed, pushing Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi out of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and shouting before slaming the door shut, "AND YOU THREE DINOSAUR-NUTS OR WHATEVER THE HECK YOU STUPID LIZARDS ARE BETTER NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET ALL SEVEN ITEMS!!!!"

Peppy growled, shaking the dust off of him from the television set. "Yeesh...I know he's haunted and evil and stuffs, but does he HAVE to get his dusty dirt all over me?"

"You'll get used to it," Was all Dr. Hoshi said as he cleaned himself, and took out a map. "Now let's go get those four remaining pieces!"

"Right!" Yoshi and Peppy agreed, as the three dinosaurs rushed into the gigantic, modernized metropolis of Nintendo City.

* * *

Approximately 3 long, annoying, and painstaking hours later, after being arrested and sent to jail, and being proven innocent and released from jail, after having each other's personalities changed by a mysterious personality changing machine, and getting chased by a HUGELY obsessed Yoshi/Peppy/Dr. Hoshi fan, the famed trio of dinosaurs finally made it to a haunted house. Which was basically a really, really, REALLY small house. In the middle of a lonely hill surrounded by lots of tall buildings. Oh, and it was the only place in Nintendo City where the sun never shined and it always rained eavily, even in the daytime.

"So...is this it?" Peppy asked, gulping as he looked at the small haunted house, and looking at the map, "Are you positive that this is where the fourth and fith items are?"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Well...we gotta take a chance, Peppy. After all, we managed to easily get out of jail after proving that Link, Marth, and Roy appeared more times in Super Smash Brothers related fanstuffs than us."

Peppy nodded. "Good point. But what would happen to us if we don't come back out of here?' The ywllow Ankylosaurus asked with fear, trembling.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, putting his left hand on his forehead. "Peppy, just don't let the scare factor go over your head, and we'll clear this in two minutes." He turned to face Yoshi. "Right Yoshi?"

But strangely enough, Yoshi wasn't standing next to Dr. Hoshi at all. Instead, the brave green Yoshisaurus had already ran straight into the haunted house.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, and he ran up to the path leading to the haunted house. "For the love of Shigeru Miaymato, Yoshi really needs to tell me that he dashes off BEFORE he leaves us..." He groaned to himself, entering the haunted house.

Peppy stayed in the exact same spot he was, trembling with the map in his position. "Don't be scared...don't be scared..." He slowly took a step forward. "Come on, Peppertino Alfredo Ankylosaurus, I expect better from you!" He said to himself, forcing himself to walk up towards the haunted house and enter it, closing the door shut behind him. A few seconds passed, and already, Peppy was screaming at the top of his lungs, running around, completely frightened. "YOSHI!!! DR. HOSHI!!! GET ME OUTTA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!"

Yoshi was in the treasury room, looking at the differently placed treasure chest. As he opened them, he got a jiggy (from Banjo-Kazooie), a green CHaso Emerald (from Sonic the Hedgehog), an ugly Keyblade (from Kingdom Hearts), an empty can of purple flurp (from Jimmy Neutron), a frog coin (from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars), a AR33 (from Rare's Goldeneye: 007), a Krusty Krab old promotion T-shirt (obviously from SPongebob Squarepants), and a random Dyna Blade feather (from the Kirby series). Grabbing all of the items and placing them away, he turned around to see a golden Pokeball in front of him. He titled his head. "Hmm...what's this...?" He asked himself, opening the Pokeball, and relasing an angry Banette with a rainbow-collored Koopa shell on his back. The fourth item!

"You dare wake me up from my nap!?" The Banette growled angrily, roaring with rage, "YOU MUST DIE!!!!" He started charging purple electric bolts at Yoshi, shocking the green Yoshisaurus. Yoshi attempted to run, but he got shocked by the Banette every time. By the 23rd time he was shocked, he was burnt to a crisp, and got into a fighting stance. "That's it. Shock me once, shame on you, but shock be twenty-three times and paralyzing me, shame on me." He said, as he started to toss Yoshi Eggs at the Banette, pinning him down to the wall, and Yoshi then swallowed the Banette up, eating the Banette but spitting out the rainbow-colored shell.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Screamed in pain and horror the Banette as it got digested within Yoshi's seemingly endless tomach.

Yoshi rubbed his stomach, licking his lips and smiling with joy and delight, when he grabbed the rainbow-colored Koopa shell triumphally. "Ha-ha! The rainbow-colored Koopa shell is mine...I mean, OURS!" He corrected himself, laughing in victory as he ran out of the room and bumped into Dr. Hoshi, both of the Yoshisaurus tumbling down the staircase, and crashing into a purple vase, breaking it.

"Yoshi!" Dr. Hoshi snapped, getting up and pounding Yoshi on the head, "Don't you ever run off like that ever again! You had me worried!"

Yoshi frowned and rubbed his head, when he got up and showed the rainbow-colored Koopa shell to Dr. Hoshi. "Doc! I managed to get the fourth item!"

Dr. Hoshi's angry expression changed into a happy one as he patted Yoshi on the back. "Good job, Yoshi my boy! Now only three items are le-"

A bag of various treasures then landed down on both Yoshi and Dr, Hoshi, and Peppy Ankylosaurus popped his yellow head out of the bag, smiling.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He said with joy as he revealed the last three items of the seven items - an old cassette tape, a red TV remote, and a silver-colored star.

Dr. Hoshi got himself and Yoshi out of the bag, and with delight and relief looked at the three remaining items. "Good. Now we can give these to that cursed TV and finally get some peace."

"Yeah!" Yoshi cheered, and then rubbing his stomach, "But first, who wants McDonald's?"

Peppy raised his hand, jumping up and down in joy in the bag. "Oooh! Oooh! Me, me!"

The bag then started to move, and it exploded, causing, Peppy to land on his face and the treasure to pour on the ground. Peppy got up, shaking his head.

"Urgh..." Peppy moaned as Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi got him up to his feet, "What...was that?"

A shadowy figure of a Banette appeared. "First you take MY treasure..." He angrily pointed at yoshi, who yelped and took a step back, "And now, you DARE to take MY family heirloom!?" He then started muttering under his breath, before a horde of Shuppets appeared behind him. "Deal with this...GET THEM SHUPPETS!!!"

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all screamed in horror and busted out of the haunted house, causing yet ANOTHER hole-in-the-wall as they were being chased by the angry horde of Shuppets, led by the shadowy figure of the Banette.

(In the meantime of this, I'd suggest that you listen to some music. Oh, nevermind, I'll just cut to the damn chase)

The two Yoshisaurus - the green one being Yoshi and the purple one being Dr. Hoshi - and the yellow Ankylosaurus - Peppy - have FINALLY made it back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, but they busted through the wall instead of going by the door.

"Huff...puff..." Dr. Hoshi said in gasps as he, Yoshi, and Peppy all took deep breaths from running for several hours, 'I think...gasp...that's...wheeze...the fifth time we made a hole-in-the-wall in this fanfic...puff..."

"...Who...huff...puff...cares...puff..." Peppy asked, turning behind him to see the horde of Shuppets and the leading Banette. He screamed girlishly, and hid behind Yoshi. "SAVE ME, YOSHI!!!"

Yoshi screamed, before he noticed the "haunted" TV returning. "Oh, THERE you are," Yoshi sighed with relief, handing the items to the "haunted" TV, "These are the last three items."

The "haunted" TV chuckled, gathering all of the seven items together. "Good...good...now something will happen to you..." He started mumuring in an unknown language, and the items all disappeared in mid-air, a bright light engulfing the entire SUper Smash Brothers Mansion.

The horde of Shuppets stopped, and they all fled away from the bright light in horror, heading back to the small haunted house.

The leading Banette growled with frustration, and he disappeared, being destroyed by the brightness of the light.

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all cheered as they watched the Shuppets disappear in the horizon, and turned to the "haunted" TV. "Thanks for saving us! That was terrific! You surely saved us that time," They said at different times.

The "haunted" TV chuckled. "No problem. Now...your prize..." It started to use the energy of the seven items, and the light then stopped being very bright. Several seconds later, the three dinosaurs were confused.

"Huh?" Yoshi asked, waving his arms around frantically, "What about our prize!?"

"That was your prize," The "haunted" TV laughed evilly, "To make you look like idiots and go through all that trouble...FOR NOTHING!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all exclaimed very loudly, their eyes bulging out and their jaws dropped to the ground, "NOTHING!?!?!?!?!"

The "haunted" TV laughed. "You got that right! So long, suckas!" It then busted yet ANOTHER hole-in-the-wall, and it started running towards Nintendo City.

Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi were all awe-struck. They all sat down on the couch, and stared blankly at the hole-in-the-wall.

"Well this sucks," Peppy sighs, shaking his head, "I can't believe we went through all that for nothing..."

Yoshi smiled a bit. "Well, at least we had plenty of action and comedy, that's for sure."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes. "Great. What a perfect way to end a Saturday." He turned to face Yoshi and Peppy. "Do you two boys honestly think that this story alone will reach 10,000 words after what we had to put up through?"

Peppy shrugged. "Well...that depends. After all, today is suppose to be the lickiest day of all..."

Yoshi nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. Maybe something lucky will happen to us, after all."

Dr. Hoshi sighed, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands. "Well, it better be good luck, after what we went through," He moaned, sighing.

Yoshi and Peppy shrugged, and they looked out at the background of Nintendo City shining brightly in the sun through the hole-in-the-wall as this fanfic comes to an end.

* * *

**THE END**

"I didn't even get a role in this story at all!?" Pikachu angrily argued, stomping his feet, "Of all the nerve and insults! I'm calling my lawyer!" And with that, the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon stomped off.


End file.
